Todo por un ramo de flores
by maty-hime
Summary: Harta de las burlas de Hiruma y su mejor amiga, la prima de Mamori decide demostrarles que también sabe festejar San Valentín pese a su frió carácter. ¿Qué es lo que planeara? ¿Y por qué la manager recibe tantas rosas? Algo si es seguro, no será la única con un admirador secreto. ¿Qué hará el demonio para averiguarlo? ¿Sera el único que al fin demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, para dar un pequeño regreso a mi faceta de escritora, hice una nueva historia completamente diferente. Esta vez de una serie que en el último par de años me ha atrapado por completo pese a que termino hace mucho: Eyeshield 21. Prometí esta historia desde el año pasado pero mi agenda apretada, apenas pude terminar la primera parte. Espero que mis nuevas amigas del Grupo de Facebook: Fanfiction/HiruMamo - Fans/lectoras y autoras lo disfruten. Si tienen sugerencias para corregir los diálogos en inglés y francés, son bienvenidos. Me ayudara mucho ya que lo saque todo de Google Traductor y de una de las chicas del grupo que sabe francés.

Sin más que comentar.

 **¡Que lo disfruten y Feliz San Valentín!**

* * *

 **Fanfic de Eyeshield 21**

 **Todo por un ramo de flores.**

Era finales de enero en Tokyo y pese al clásico frió invernal de la temporada, se podía respirar el amor en el aire. Después de todo, la ciudad le daba la bienvenida al día de San Valentín y por donde quiera que pasaras, veías todo tipo de vistosas decoraciones. Un ejemplo de ello era el centro comercial de Tokyo Hands, donde grupos de jovencitas platicaban sobre los chocolates que regalarían a su persona especial o de chicos que miraban ilusionados los escaparates de las chocolaterías, mientras soñaban despiertos como su amada les entregaba un chocolate casero.

Todo era alegría y felicidad hasta que se oyen los pasos del ser más temible de la ciudad. El famoso demonio de la Universidad Saikyoudai traía un humor de perros y maldecía sin descaro por tanto corazón que invadía su vista. Vestía una oscura cazadora larga de cuero estilo motero, una bufanda de punto color granate atada con un nudo ascot, pantalón vaquero negro y unos botines de piel negros con hebilla. De las cuatro chicas que lo seguían, dos castañas muy apenadas se disculpan por su típica actitud y mentalmente rogaban por terminar las compras. Por desgracia, una descuidada empleada sale con un montón de globos que chocan directamente en su rostro, provocando la ira del peligroso Hiruma Yoichi.

– ¡A la mierda este día! – Grito con una vena resaltando su frente. – ¿Porque carajos tienen que llenar todo con jodidos corazones?

Por su apariencia de rockero malo, la despachadora se pone azul por el pánico imaginándose que estaba delante del mismísimo demonio. Tanto era su miedo que al retroceder unos pasos, choca sin querer contra el vidrio de uno de los aparadores de la tienda donde trabaja.

– ¿O tiras esos jodidos globos o haré tu vida miserable? – La pobre cierra los ojos esperando lo peor y al no suceder nada, lentamente los abre y mira atónita como una hermosa chica de cabello marrón se coloca frente a ella.

– ¡Hiruma, cálmate!

La defendía Mamori Anezaki, una sus acompañantes y de las pocas personas que se atrevía a desafiarlo. Ella usaba un abrigo azul ártico con doble fila de botones, una larga bufanda lisa color mantequilla con pequeños flecos en las puntas atada como cuello de tortuga, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, botas acordonadas color caramelo y un bolso hobo color ónix con un pequeño llavero de la mascota de los Deimon Devils Bats.

– Solo está decorando por San Valentín como todos los demás.

– ¡Eso es lo que me caga! Tantos jodidos corazones, ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? – La manager le hace señas para que huya mientras lo distrae.

– Nadie tiene la culpa de que odies las festividades. ¿No te basto lo que hiciste en Navidad?

– No hice gran cosa. – Contesto fastidiado y alzando un poco los hombros, irritándola más.

– ¡Les disparaste a todos los muñecos de Santa porque no soportabas la música! ¡Sin olvidar que quemaste los pinos decorados! ¡Por tu culpa casi clausuran este lugar! – La gente a su alrededor se exalta al recordar ese terrible día mientras él reía descaradamente.

– ¡Eso fue tan divertido! Este año le incluiré fuegos artificiales. – Con oír tal declaración, las personas huye horrorizadas en un vago intento de salvar sus vidas.

– Eres todo un caso perdido. ¿Porque me molesto en explicarte las cosas? ¿Qué tienes contra las festividades?

– Me cabrea que todos estén como jodidos idiotas alegres y gasten su tiempo en boberías. Solo es otro maldito día del año, ¡no es la gran cosa!

– ¿Que no es la gran cosa? – Mira al cielo con los ojos brillosos. – Así como Navidad, San Valentín es un día para disfrutar con tu pareja o tu familia. ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?

– Nee-san, ¿De verdad crees en eso? – Pregunto con ironía la chica detrás de ella, quien leía un grueso libro de genética.

Era una rubia de cabello ondulado en las puntas hasta la media cintura con gruesos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Traía una gorra gatsby lisa color azul medianoche y una bufanda tejida a juego atada con los extremos cayendo hacia su abdomen. Vestía una gabardina gris oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos con botones en forma de cuernos. Como lo llevaba abierto, se podía distinguir un blusón color lavanda con los hombros descubiertos. Pese a que su escote era discreto, su prominente busto se realizaba por un pequeño relicario ovalado sostenido con una cadena dorada. También llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla bastante ceñido que enmarcada sus caderas y botas mosqueteras lisas color café de tacón bajo. Y colgando de su hombro izquierdo había un elegante bolso estilo mensajero color ébano y sobre de él, una bata blanca.

– Las festividades son utilizadas para vender productos indiscriminadamente. Por ejemplo, en San Valentín los chocolates y las flores presentan altos niveles de ventas en el mercado mundial. Es por ello que esa mercadotecnia ha perdurado por décadas y explota cualquier fecha con tal de aprovecharse de la sociedad consumista. – Anezaki quedo estupefacta por semejante declaración mientras que el ojiverde reía a todo pulmón.

– Maldito ratón de biblioteca, eso es lo más sexy que has dicho desde que te mudaste. Te besaría sino fuera porque me repugna tu estúpido carácter.

Al alzar su vista del libro, se aprecia su ligero parecido físico y los mismos ojos bondadosos de la manager. Aunque se diferenciaban por el cabello, que lucía más joven por tener rasgos faciales muy suaves, un fleco lateral que tapaba ligeramente su ojo izquierdo y en su mirada sobresalía un brillo de astucia.

– Descuide senpai, el sentimiento es mutuo. – Dijo fríamente y sin lamentarlo recorriendo un poco unos delgados lentes de armazón rectangular.

– Kana-chan, ¿De verdad eres mi prima? Cuando éramos niñas eras muy dulce. ¿Qué te paso?

– Madure, Nee-san. De romanticismo no vive la gente y trabajo muy duro para avanzar con mis estudios. – Regresa a su lectura como si nada. – No perderé mi tiempo en ridiculeces.

– Pero no todo es estudiar. Tienes 18 años, también mereces descansar y divertirte. ¿Acaso no quieres enamorarte?

Por su comentario, ella aprieta sutilmente su libro pensando en la promesa que le hizo a su abuela de vivir una vida normal, cuando una pelirroja de ojos verdes se lo cierra en sus narices y se lo arrebata muy tranquilamente. Su cabello es lacio y ligeramente voluminoso, lo traía debajo de los hombros y amarrado con una trenza en cascada como media cola. Lleva un flequillo partido por la mitad, aunque el del costado derecho era más abultado y tapaba un poco su ojo. Usaba un vestido corte imperio de cuello redondo color esmeralda y vaporosa falda de vuelos que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Sobre este, una chaqueta peacoats color arena con cierre en medio y en su cuello una pashmina de seda color cereza con estampado de leopardo que resaltaba sus pecas y anudado con un lazo europeo. Además de pantimedias y botines negros con tacón de aguja. En su hombro derecho cargaba una bolsa estilo cúbico color vino con correa larga y saliendo de este, había un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo.

– Déjela Mamori. – Pronunció en tono burlón con acento francés. – Ella y el demonio rubio son un par de grinchs. Ni siquiera entienden el romanticismo o saben divertirse.

– Julie, ¿No soy grinch? – Con el ceño fruncido, le quita su libro y lo guarda en su maletín junto con sus lentes. – Créelo del senpai pero cuando quiero, también puedo divertirme.

– ¡Oh vamos! Te conozco desde middle school (1) y siempre evitaste los chicos lindos y las películas románticas, sin contar que te encerrabas a estudiar. Ni siquiera ahora que eres asediada por tantos hombres muestres interés en uno.

– Eso no prueba nada y puedo demostrarlo. – De pronto un par de carcajadas resuenan por todo el lugar, enfureciéndola.

– ¿Tu romántica? ¿Hablas en serio? Es más fácil creer que tengo unas jodidas alas y cuernos, que tú siendo una estúpida romántica. Admítelo maldito ratón, solo eres una come libros. Actúas más como un jodido robot que una idiota chica normal.

– El demonio tiene razón, no te llevas con el romanticismo y aunque te lo propusieras, no sabrías diferenciar si dos personas son pareja o simples amigos.

En medida que las risas aumentaban, una vena resalta más y más en su frente. Como odiaba que le recordaran su falta de emociones y que solo reaccione como en sus memorias del pasado. No era su culpa que desde aquel accidente perdiera la comprensión de sus sentimientos. Por esa razón, también leía libros de psicología y novelas románticas. Intentaba aprenderlos o recuperarlos como diagnostico su último neurocirujano. Por lo visto tendría que demostrarlo con hechos y no palabras.

– Muy bien, ustedes lo pidieron. ¡Eiko-chan!

La última chica, una castaña de ojos cafés bastante tímida se acerca a ella temblando. Su cabello estaba amarrado con una coleta baja hasta la mitad de su espalda y un flequillo recto. Vestía un suéter oversized tejido color hueso y se podía distinguir su camisa rosa pálido porque traía el cuello alto con todos los botones abrochados. También usaba una falda escocesa roja con cuadros negros que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, calcetas largas lisa y zapatos negros de piso nada agraciados. Aparte de eso, utilizaba lentes con armazón redondo y un bolso tote bag moka colgando del hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Qué me estabas contado sobre Suzuna-chan?

– Bueno... – Contesta muy nerviosa. – M-me pidió ayuda para preparar chocolates...

– Perfecto, también enséñame. No se me da la cocina pero aprendo rápido. – Los cuatro entreabren sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

– Kana-chan, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo sé que en el fondo eres muy sensible, es sólo que no sabes cómo expresarlo. – Su prima bastante tranquila le muestra una sonrisa falsa.

– Nee-san, gracias pero se lo que hago. Tú sólo mira como les cierro la boca a este par.

– Kana, ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – La mencionada la fulmina con la mirada, haciéndola estremecerse del miedo.

– Tú ni hables Julie o no te ayudo a estudiar. – Continúa su camino, seguido de cerca por la chica de ojos pardos. – No olvides que sin mí, jamás hubieras tenido el promedio para entrar a Saikyoudai o haber aprendido japonés. – La pelirroja horrorizada, corre hacia ella casi llorando.

– ¡S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère contre moi (2)! Fue una broma, te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer. Hasta apoyaré tus planes por muy descabellados que sean.

– ¡Lo que hagas de nada servirá! ¡Admítelo! ¡Estúpidos ratones de biblioteca como tú solo sirven para estudiar! – Grito a todo pulmón Yoichi burlándose sin descaro y ella le contesta de la misma forma.

– ¡Eso lo veremos capitán idiota! ¡Suerte con llevar los nuevos uniformes al club! – Las tres aceleran el paso y salen del lugar, dejándolo solamente con la manager.

– ¿Y a ese ratón que le pico? – Se apoya en una pared cercana como si nada hubiera pasado, molestando más a su última compañera.

– No lo sé, cambio mucho desde que se mudó. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Sé que eres un patán pero esta vez rayaste con la exageración. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– ¿Y qué esperabas, maldita come pastelillos? Así soy y en vez de quejarte, mueve ese culo porque esos jodidos uniformes no vendrán solos. – En cuanto el comienza a caminar, ella lo sigue suspirando desganada.

– Realmente no tienes remedio.

Desde ese día, las cosas comenzaron a volverse bastante incómodas en la casa club. Primero porque Kana empezó a usar faldas cortas bastante llamativas, acompañadas con medias y botines. Provocando que varios miembros del equipo se desconcentraran durante el entrenamiento y hombres ajenos visitarán regularmente las prácticas. Posteriormente, las peticiones de cita subieron a tal grado que aceptaba una al día. Incluso Ikkyu aprovecho la oportunidad y ella acepto con una cálida sonrisa.

A pesar de que le irritaba los intrusos, Hiruma los ignoraba siempre y cuando no interfirieran con su trabajo como doctora del equipo. Pese a ello, eso no evito que tomará cartas sobre el asunto y saboteara cada propuesta cerca del club o usará de tiro al blanco a cualquiera que se embobara con sus blancas piernas. Algo que agradeció internamente cierto chico con rastras, quien también interfirió a su manera al intimidar a aquellos que salieron con ella. Ni siquiera su ex compañero de Shinryuji Naga se salvó. Al siguiente día de su cita, lo acorralo en las duchas amenazándolo con romperle las manos si volvía a acercársele. Por mucho respeto y admiración que sintiera por su senpai, sabía muy bien que era capaz de eso y mucho más. No era de extrañar que desde entonces, el joven receptor la evadiera cada vez que él estuviera cerca.

Gracias a la nueva adquisición de víctimas a su cuaderno, el buen humor del demonio aumento considerablemente hasta que alguien comenzó a tomar ciertas atenciones con la castaña. Cada mañana antes de empezar el entrenamiento, una prestigiosa florería le entregaba una hermosa rosa roja sin dar remitente. Por mucho que hostigara a los empleados, ellos no sabían quién las enviaba ya que el pago provenía del extranjero. Aunque la gota que derramo el vaso fueron las constantes llamadas que recibía. Nadie sabía quién era pero cuando contestaba, ella se ponía como tomate e ignoraba sus deberes. O en el peor de los casos, lo dejaba hablando solo delante de todos. Tanta era su frustración, que diariamente descargaba su AK-47 en los pobres novatos.

Y así pasaron dos semanas hasta que llego el tan esperado día de San Valentín. Para ser viernes y aproximarse los exámenes, las chicas de Saikyoudai encontraron tiempo para hacer los benditos chocolates y muy nerviosas, los entregaban al chico que les gustaba. Por otro lado, hubo quienes no pasaron por ese penoso y maravilloso momento como Mamori y Kana. Ellas decoraban nuevamente el club debido a que cierto ojiverde tiro los otros a la basura. Debido a las constantes amenazas de Hiruma hacia el director, no era de extrañar que el edificio tuviera tanto espacio como para tener amplios vestidores, su propio gimnasio privado y una pequeña clínica bastante completa.

La aprendiz de médico acomodaba el último listón rojo en el techo del recibidor cuando los jugadores entran muy gustosos por terminar la práctica. Como el bullicio la tomo desprevenida, cae estrepitosamente del banquillo donde estaba. Por suerte es rescatada por Yamato, quien la cargar al estilo princesa y le pregunta si estaba bien con una encantadora sonrisa. Ella incómoda y un poco ruborizada, se lo agradece apartándose velozmente de él. Para olvidar el pequeño incidente, su prima muy risueña llama a sus compañeros mientras la rubia los miro de reojo con una tenue sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Muchachos! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Eiko-chan, Kana-chan y yo les hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa en sus casilleros. Esperamos sea de su agrado.

Todos esperanzados, corren como locos sabiendo que si no conseguían un chocolate, al menos tendrían uno de obligación de Anezaki. Fue una gran sorpresa saber que los dos miembros nuevos les prepararan algo y más porque la pequeña doctora paso más de 10 años en América. Dentro encontraron tres pequeñas bolsas de celofán con diferentes presentaciones: el de la derecha tenía chocolates con forma de balones de fútbol, los del centro eran un par de mini pastelillos de trufa de chocolate y las últimas eran galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Además, recargada en medio de ellos, había una tarjeta roja doblada por la mitad atado con un lazo dorado. Cuando estaban leyendo su nombre impreso en la portada, el grito de cierta persona los asusta tanto que varios los tiran por la impresión.

– ¿Quién carajos puso estas porquerías? – Antes de que Mamori lo enfrentará como siempre, Kana se le adelanta.

– ¿Que tienen de malo? Respetamos tus ordenes de nada de globos y son solo unos cuantos listones y dulces

– ¡Me importa un carajo lo que dije! – Grito alterado. – ¡Tira esas jodidas porquerías o sino...!

– ¿Qué me harás? Estoy aquí por nuestro trato y no por tus chantajes. Si consiguieras echarme, no me afectaría porque estoy tres años adelantada y las otras universidades siguen enviándome solicitudes para abandonar Saikyoudai. Admítelo, sino fuera por Nee-san, no hubiera entrado en este semestre.

Era sorprendente ver como se le imponía con tanta tranquilidad y la torre de control se limitara a entreabrir sus ojos. En ese aspecto se parecía mucho a la manager, al no dejarlo salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Por muy listo que fuera, ella tenía con que contratacarlo.

– Tch, ¡Haz lo que quieras pero mañana los tiras! – Protesta malhumorado.

– El lunes porque quiero disfrutar mi fin de semana. – Encolerizado, patea uno de los casilleros, causando que caiga estrepitosamente junto con todo su contenido.

Justo cuando el mueble toca el piso, llega Agon muy campante con una despampanante morena acurrucada bajo el brazo. Él vestía una cazadora acolchada con capucha afelpada azul marino, debajo de este un jersey azabache con cuello alto, jeans color gris playa y zapatos oxford marrones. Mientras la chica tenía su cabello lacio y lo llevaba suelto debajo de los hombros, usaba un trenchs color camel que le cubría hasta abajo de las rodillas. Debajo de este, un vestido salmón bastante entallado y sin tirantes que dejaba poco a la imaginación, además de botines color obsidiana con tacón de aguja y medias color melocotón. Al ver como el rubio ataco sus pertenencias, furioso lo jala de su playera mientras la chica asustada contemplaba la escena.

– ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Porque jodidos tiraste mis cosas?

– ¡Que te importa! ¡Y mejor lárgate, no estoy de humor para tolerar tus estúpidos berrinches! – Encolerizado, el moreno le lanza un puñetazo que es detenido por Yamato.

– Tranquilos, no es momento para discutir y menos cuando las chicas nos prepararon un pequeño detalle por San Valentín. – Mira de reojo a la pequeña médico y le guiña el ojo, causando que se ruborice y esquive su mirada. – En vez de ser los ingratos de siempre, solo por hoy, ¿Podrían dejar sus peleas para otro día?

Fue ahí cuando el menor de los Kongo se percata de los chocolates y la tarjeta en la mano del ex running back de Teikoku Alexanders. Entonces voltea a ver al resto del grupo y como también traían lo mismo, suelta a Hiruma de mala gana. Posteriormente, choca su hombro con el emperador para que se quite de su camino y le grita con desagrado a un exaltado Ikkyu.

– ¿Dónde los conseguiste? – Mientras esconde sus dulces a sus espaldas, él responde un poco nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo.

– Nos lo oni dieron Kana-chan, Eiko-chan y Mamori-san. – Rápidamente busca con la mirada a la ojiazul y quitándose sus gafas de sol, se aproxima a ella en plan de coqueteo.

– Oye preciosa, ¿Dónde están los míos?

Ella cruzada de brazos, lo ignora fastidiada desviando sus ojos. Despreciaba a los presumidos como él y por más que se lo restregara en la cara, este no lo capta. Harto de su gélida actitud cada vez que se encuentran, decide molestarla con lo que más odia. Como aborrece que la toquen, no duda en acercar su mano al hombro de ella. En cuanto nota sus intenciones, Kana rápidamente se mueve un paso hacia atrás y le da un manotazo. Sabía que era otro de sus juegos y a menos de que le hable directamente, este seguiría insistiendo. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, aunque lo hizo con renuencia y mirándolo con indiferencia.

– Destrozado junto con tus cosas. ¿Y podrías dejar de actuar? Tu amiguita acaba de huir en cuanto amenazaste a Hiruma-senpai.

– Vamos muñeca, no te pongas celosa y dame mis chocolates. – Ella levantando una ceja, suelta una risa mezclada con un bufido de ironía.

– ¿Celosa? En tus sueños, tonto dragón. Ya ríndete conmigo, no soy de las que caen con tus patéticos encantos.

Muy molesta, saca algo de su bolso y se lo arroja con toda la intención de golpearlo. Un intento bastante inútil, porque lo atrapa fácilmente con su increíble habilidad de reacción. Ya en sus manos, nota que es un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

– No te los doy porque me intereses, sino porque me sobraron y... – Cabizbaja da un largo suspiro. – Odio admitirlo, pero te debo un favor y no sé cómo pagártelo. Prometí tratarte como a los demás pero me cuesta trabajo. Así que no presiones, ¿Quieres? – Él sonriendo arrogantemente, abre el paquete con satisfacción.

– Seguro linda, no sabes cómo disfruto que empieces a doblegarte ante mí. – Su comentario la irrita tanto que con una vena en la frente, aprieta sus puños.

– ¡God, give me patience with this nasty beast! (3). – De pronto se abre la puerta y contemplan extrañados como un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que camina hacia ellos.

– Miren lo que trajeron para Mamori. – Comenta emocionada la pelirroja detrás del arreglo y entregándoselo a una sonrojada castaña. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por cierto ojiverde. – Y no es la única con un admirador secreto. ¿Verdad Kana?

Detrás de ella, aparece Eiko sosteniendo un elegante ramo de gardenias. Con solo oír en la misma oración el nombre de la ojiceleste y admirador secreto, Agon pulveriza sus galletas con su puño. Como era posible, después de amenazar a todo su despreciable sequito, uno se atrevió a desafiarlo. No podía esperar para tener la sangre de ese malnacido en sus manos. En segundos es envuelto con un aura tan oscura y pesada que rápidamente sus compañeros se apartan aterrados.

– No sabía que los japoneses también regalarán flores en San Valentín o que supieran cuales son tus favoritas. – La mencionada lo toma observándolo detenidamente.

– Tal vez alguien se animó en el último minuto y quiso seguir las costumbres occidentales. Recuerda que en América es común enviar flores a la chica que te gusta. – Esto último hizo que la torre de control parara las orejas y mire con más odio el bello arreglo de la manager. Ahora tenía una idea de dónde provenía el jodido pretendiente.

– Ahora que recuerdo, si juntamos las otras rosas de Mamori, armamos un ramo. – Con una sonrisa burlona, la pecosa codea su costado derecho. – ¿Y cuantas fueron? Juraría que fueron más de la docena. Por lo visto le interesas mucho.

– Me pregunto si serán del chico que te llama hasta por videochat. – Comento pensativa su prima apareciendo en su costado izquierdo.

– Kana-chan, Julie-chan, que cosas dicen. – Ambas ríen con complicidad, siendo lo último que soporto el ex capitán de los Devils Bats.

– Ya me harto su tonto parloteo. – Grito encolerizado y apuntándoles descaradamente con su Beretta 9mm. – Salgan de aquí inútiles o sino las lleno de plomo...

En eso distingue entre los tallos, un pequeño sobre blanco y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo arrebata a una enojada castaña. Era su oportunidad de saber quién jodidos las envió y no le importaba que sus estúpidas compañeras se molestaran.

– Vaya, vaya, miren lo que encontré.

– Devuélvelo Hiruma. – Reclama Julie intentando quitársela y él cínicamente aprovecha su estatura para alzarla sobre su cabeza.

– ¡No te metas jodido goji (4)! – Para horror de ellas, lee la pequeña tarjeta en voz alta con su típica sonrisa torcida. – "Nos veremos muy pronto mi dulce princesa." ¿Eso es todo? – Irritado, se lo tira en la cara a Anezaki. – ¿Quién se cree ese cabrón? – Por otro lado, ella en vez de sentirse indignada, reía ruborizada con los ojos vidriosos.

– Mamori, dile algo al tonto demonio. – Reprochaba la chica francesa con el ceño fruncido y ella manteniendo su sonrisa, huele sus flores.

– Descuida, al menos no las destrozo como en primer año. Increíble, todavía lo recuerda.

– Senpai, ¿De quién habla? – Pregunta la castaña más joven y en cuanto las miradas recaen sobre ella, se esconde detrás de la aspirante a doctora. – Solo por curiosidad.

El comandante del infierno nuevamente para las orejas. Al fin la gatita miedosa estaba sirviendo de algo, además de ser asistente de las tercas ojiazules. Por lo visto juntarse con ese par de obstinadas le estaba ayudando a superar su timidez.

– Es un secreto pero es alguien a quien quiero mucho. – Dijo con una tierna risa, causando la frustración no sólo del demonio sino también de la ojiverde.

– ¡Oh vamos, soy mitad francesa! ¡No tolero un San Valentín sin romance! ¡No pasare mi primer año en Japón sin ver una pareja acaramelada! – Ahora fue su turno de arrebatárselo a una distraída rubia, idea que alabo internamente cierto chico con rastras. – "Porque eres el rayo de luz que ilumina mi vida, gracias por estar a mi lado", ¡Que romántico! – Enuncio con un ligero rubor hasta que entreabre sus ojos. – ¿Nada más? ¡Mon Dieu (5), ustedes los japoneses son tan retacados!

En cambio la ojiceleste aprecia con mucho cariño su regalo, acción que irrito al menor de los Kongo. A pesar de que le encantaba molestarla, jamás admitiría que en el fondo deseaba que lo mirara de esa manera. Desde que la ayudo por primera vez, solo piensa en ella y la idea de verla cerca de un hombre lo desesperaba. Ni siquiera se salvaban los miembros del club o su propio hermano, de quien últimamente se volvió muy cercano. Estaba seguro que era otro de sus caprichos porque se empeñaba a ignorarlo y creía que si tenía sexo con ella, todo sería como antes.

– Julie, no tiene nada de malo. – Declaro la joven doctora acercándosele. – Lo importante es que la persona que estimas capte tus sentimientos.

– Eso suena demasiado cursi viniendo de ti. ¿Qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga? – Ella sonríe sutilmente mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

– Tengo mis momentos, no soy tan insensible como parezco.

– Mi consuelo es que la nota de Mamori-san se haga realidad en la fiesta. – Los jugadores confundidos se miraban entre si y ella desconcertada, coloca su mano en su cadera. – ¿Por qué no están entusiasmados? ¿Tienen otros planes? – Como nadie respondió, suspirando con desgana contemplando a la nerviosa rubia. – ¿No les contaste de la fiesta que les organizaste? – En unísono repiten asombrados "fiesta" y también giran a verla mientras se escucha la risa de fondo de la pecosa. – Tontitos, lean su tarjeta.

La invitación decía que esa noche habría una gran fiesta en el hotel más famoso de la ciudad para celebrar San Valentín, su victoria en la Rice Bowl y un momento de relajación para la próxima temporada. Tan impactados estaban por la noticia, que les tomo varios segundos gritar de la emoción. Mientras algunos brincaban de gusto, varios se acercan con la clara intención de cargarla en brazos pero son ahuyentados por una asustada ojimarrón y una fastidiada ojiverde. Por otro lado, la aprendiz de medico con tanto alboroto, esconde su ligero sonrojo con su gorra.

– Tranquila Kana-chan, simplemente están contentos por tu regalo. – Su prima trata de calmarla tocando su hombro. – Recuerda que no es la primera vez que reaccionan así.

– Lo sé Nee-san, convivir con tantas personas nunca fue lo mío.

– Descuida, ya verás que con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Como sus amigas estaban distraídas calmando a sus compañeros, no se percatan de que Yamato y Taka se aproximan a ellas. Para sorpresa de su compañero y la manager, el peliblanco se planta frente a la ojiazul para hablarle con mucha familiaridad y sin perder la frialdad que lo caracteriza.

– No es de mi incumbencia pero se lo mucho que cuesta apartar y rentar ese salón con anticipación. Hasta donde sabemos, te niegas a aceptar el dinero de tu padre que no sea para tus estudios. ¿Cómo hiciste para pagar todo? – Como ella no sabía que decirle, nuevamente va a su rescate el emperador.

– Deja de presionarla, después de todo, se tomó la molestia de prepararnos galletas y organizarnos una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Que nos importa como lo hizo? Hay que disfrutarlo.

– Aun así, no es tan sencillo como parece. Lo que quiero decir... – De pronto la chica francesa se lanza a abrazarla por la espalda y sin perder de vista a las ex estrellas de Teikoku Alexanders, les contesta con una sonrisa de complicidad.

– ¿Quieren saberlo? Verán, hace tres semanas llamo por videochat a su padre y le pidió ayuda para darles un regalo. ¡Nos sorprendió tanto que tuve que grabarlo! Cuando quieran se los enseño pero su ingles debe ser muy bueno. – Les guiña un ojo. – Mamori le explico que era para su primer grupo de amigos ya que mi querida antisocial se quedó sin palabras. Para celebrar este histórico momento, se nos ocurrió hacer una fiesta y como se negó rotundamente porque es tan huraña. La hice cambiar de opinión al recordarle que su abuela murió antes de poder hacerle una. Después llame a mi padre para que nos consiguiera ese salón ya que la señorita genio tenía demasiadas ideas. El resto lo pago con la herencia de su abuela.

– ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto el receptor abriendo ligeramente sus ojos y ella súper roja se limita a asentir. – Significa que tu relación con tu padre mejora más rápido que la mía.

– ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Si tiene complejo de Elektra. – Comento entre risas la pelirroja enfadando tanto a su amiga que pronuncia su nombre con una mirada asesina. – It's joke (6), sabes que te adoro. – No muy convencida, la ojiceleste toma sus cosas y se pone su gabardina para caminar hacia la salida.

– Como sea, me voy antes de cometer asesinato en segundo grado. Debo ayudar a un invitado especial con los últimos detalles de la fiesta. – Esto último lo dice mostrando una gran sonrisa, confundiéndolos más ya que rara vez lo hace. – Espero verlos a todos esta noche.

– ¿Invitado especial? – Pregunto Banba cargando a tres chicos inconscientes, siendo quien libero a sus amigas de su dilema y ella responde mientras abre la puerta.

– Papá contrato personal de América para la organización. Nee-san, pensaba darte la sorpresa pero uno de ellos se muere por vernos. Más tarde te lo contaré.

Y se retira tranquilamente, dejando con la duda no sólo a sus compañeros, también al par demoniaco que oyó la conversación desde las sombras. Se debatían mentalmente entre interrogarla sobre ese "invitado" o espiarla mientras se encuentra con los americanos. Hiruma estaba seguro que era el estúpido que envió las flores a Mamori y no descansaría hasta humillarlo públicamente. En cambio Agon ideaba un plan para destrozar al tipo en la fiesta y dejarlo lisiado de por vida. Ahora con más razón ellos irían a la fiesta y esta vez demostrarían que nadie se mete con lo que les pertenece.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

(1) Middle school: escuela secundaria en los Estados Unidos.

(2) S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère contre moi: Por favor no te enojes conmigo en francés.

(3) ¡God, give me patience with this nasty beast: Dios, dame paciencia con esta desagradable bestia en inglés.

(4) Goji: Las Bayas de Goji son frutas del tamaño de una uva pasa y de un intenso color rojo de origen chino..

(5) Mon Dieu: Dios mío en francés.

(6) It's joke: Es broma en inglés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, después de una larga ausencia, me digno a publicar esta continuación de especial de San Valentin. Creí que podría hacerlo en 2 partes pero me equivoque, la historia se esta volviendo mas larga de lo que creí.**

 **Así que dejare esto en pendiente, muy probablemente sea d partes. Por favor tenganme paciencia, me cuesta administrar mi tiempo para escribir y ahora que conseguí un nuevo trabajo, debo poner todo en orden para seguir con esta historia.**

 **De que la termino, lo haré, no se como le haga pero lo haré. Solo espero no me gane el sueño como en este capitulo que teniéndolo preparado, me quede dormida como una hora sin darme cuenta de que todavía no lo publicaba.**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo con la continuación.**

* * *

 **Fanfic de Eyeshield 21**

 **Todo por un ramo de flores.**

 **Parte 2**

El dúo demoníaco no tardo en tomar caminos separados para seguirla. La chica tranquilamente sube al único regalo de su padre que usa, un BMW Z8 plateado estacionado detrás del gimnasio. Hiruma corre velozmente a su Jeep Wrangler Sport negra y maneja a una distancia discreta de ella. Por otro lado, Agon con su impulso divino, usa un atajo para alcanzarlos en la salida de la universidad con su motocicleta Suzuki GSX-R750 roja. Tan concentrados estaban de no perderla de vista que no notaron cuando se estacionaron cerca del elegante Hotel Gajoen Tokyo, el mismo donde el padre de Julie poseía acciones Tuvieron que chocar frente a la hermosa puerta giratoria de cristal para percatarse de la presencia del otro. El moreno encolerizado no duda en gritarle y sujetar la camisa de la sabandija que se atrevió a seguirlo.

\- ¡Cabrón, quítate de...! -

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yoichi lo jala del brazo y corriendo lo lleva hacia una gruesa columna atrás de una pequeña sessha ceremonial localizada en el centro del recibidor. Por suerte, lograron evadir la mirada de la ojiazul, quien dudosa volteo al escuchar una voz familiar. Como no encontró nada, ignora el asunto y se dirige a la recepción.

\- ¡Cállate jodido rastras o harás que nos descubra el jodido ratón! – Susurro con una venita en su frente. – ¿Que carajos haces aquí?

\- Eso mismo digo basura inepta. – Grito enardecido y el rubio rápidamente le tapa la boca. Indignado, con un zarpazo aparta su mano y de mala gana también susurra. – ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer como sobornar a sucias escorias?

\- Más tarde te torturare como tanto te gusta, antes debo atender algunos asuntos. – Declaro con una sonrisa cínica mientras se pica la oreja. – Mejor lárgate, estorbas.

\- Olvídalo, no me moveré de aquí hasta saber quién es el tipo.

\- Si no hay otro remedio, hagamos una tregua. – Comento muy serio. – Ella no es de las que sonríe abiertamente sin tramar algo. – Con un bufido el chico dragón le da la razón, no por nada ella encontraba la manea de fastidiarlo cada vez que se le insinuaba.

\- Como quieras pero la rubia es mía. – El ojiverde con su típica sonrisa, sale discretamente de la columna y mira cómo la recepcionista le entrega un teléfono a la ojiceleste.

\- Eso dices pero el jodido ratón no da su brazo a torcer. Hace meses juraste que sería tuya y sigue repudiándote. Según intenta ser tu amiga y todavía te perfora con la mirada. Por lo visto estás perdiendo tu toque con las estúpidas mujeres.

\- ¡Cállate basura flacucha! – Lo empuja para cambiarle el lugar y observa a Kana con una mirada altanera. – Esa mujer no tarda en caer rendida a mis pies.

\- Más bien ella trapea el piso con tu estúpida cara. – Riéndose con cizaña le pica las costillas. – Quien hubiera imaginado que esa chica genio supiera artes marciales.

\- ¡Es una psicópata! Con solo acercarme ya me está golpeando.

\- Y te encanta. – Burlándose se lo murmura suavemente al oído. – En serio eres todo un tipo M. – Sentir su cálido aliento fue la última gota que derramo el vaso. Furioso lo estampa contra la columna y le aprieta fuertemente del cuello con su antebrazo.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, te matare! – A pesar de la amenaza, la torre de control no se inmuta y reía estridentemente en su cara. – Se acabó la tregua.

Dispuesto a romperle la mandíbula, detiene su puño al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. No le tomaría importancia sino fuera porque oyó la voz de la aprendiz de doctora haciendo una llamada. Usando sus excepcionales reflejos, agarra a Yoichi de la camisa para esconderse más atrás de la columna, procurando cubrirle la boca para que no dijera otro de sus "gloriosos" comentarios. Dándole la espalda al poste, pone al rubio frente a él y respira en su oreja para vengarse. Como el capitán pataleaba por el asco de tenerlo tan cerca, con más ganas lo estrecha entre sus brazos. En cuanto lo tiene bien dominado, mira de reojo como ella se detiene a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

\- Estoy en el hotel donde antes vivió Julie…. Surgieron algunos inconvenientes…. Dile a Julie y a Eiko-chan que te acompañen, mientras más manos, mejor…. – Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en su rostro, causando mayor desconcierto en el chico dragón. – Mi invitado nos tiene una gran sorpresa y no la mostrara hasta verte. No tardes por favor, bye. – Guarda su celular dando un largo suspiro. – Lo que hago por amor.

Posteriormente continúa su camino hasta llegar a un largo pasillo y se adentra por unas majestuosas puertas dobles que se cierran tras ella. El chico con rastras suelta a su presa, quien sofocado por la falta de aire, empuja su hombro muy enfadado y le grita que no la pierda de vista. Rápidamente la siguen y al entreabrir una de las puertas, observan estupefactos como más de un centenar de personas trabajan coordinadamente dentro del gran salón. Había de todo, desde un escenario cubierto por unas grandes cortinas rojas hasta mesas y sillas distribuidas hacia los lados para permitirle el paso al personal. Curiosamente había una gran cantidad de biombos y percheros móviles que empujaban con mucha prisa.

En eso un moreno con cabello afro y una playera blanca con la palabra "Staff" escrita en su camisa se aproxima a Kana y le entrega un megáfono. Ella con una mirada fría y calculadora, la alza hacia arriba y activa su alarma para llamar la atención de la multitud. En seguida comienza a darles órdenes en inglés y ellos las siguen al pie de la letra sin quejarse. Con megáfono en la mano derecha y una botella de agua en la otra, paso la siguiente media hora atendiendo cada detalle del salón.

El joven Kongo aburrido, bosteza sentado en el piso mientras se entretiene con un juego de su celular. Entre tanto, el ojiesmeralda continúa espiándola mientras anota en su cuaderno negro. De pronto lo guarda en su bolsillo trasero y abre un poco más la puerta. Su compañero al notarlo, lo empuja hacia abajo para quitarle su lugar. Fue ahí cuando ambos contemplan como un joven entra al salón por la gigantesca entrada de cristal que conecta a un jardín japonés tradicional.

Vestía un largo abrigo negro de lana con bolsillos a los lados y abierto para mostrar una playera blanca con un dibujo simple de un triángulo dentro de un círculo. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una larga bufanda gris claro amarrada a su cuello, lentes oscuros estilo aviador Gucci y un sombrero fedora gris oscuro decorado con una gruesa cinta color ébano. Unos pantalones negros entubados que remarcaban muy bien sus largas piernas y tenis de un deslumbrante blanco que apenas soportaban sus pupilas.

La ojiceleste al vislumbrarlo, muestra una sonrisa tan natural que los asusta de sobremanera. Según conto la pelirroja, desde el accidente le costaba confiar en las personas. No por nada le tomo casi seis meses que la aceptara como su amiga. Por otro lado, el recién llegado corre entusiasmado hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la abraza cariñosamente. Como le llevaba unos 15 centímetros de altura, la toma de la cintura para cargarla y por la impresión, ella suelta sus cosas para colgarse de su cuello en un vago intento de no caerse. Sin embargo, él lo aprovecha para sujetarla fuertemente de su espalda baja con su mano izquierda y con la derecha junta sus rostros.

Para Agon esto era una estúpida broma de mal gusto, el imbécil literalmente "besaba" a su chica. Y no conforme con ello, bajo un poco sus dedos para acariciar ese glorioso trasero que moría por tocar. Le hervía la sangre de solo contemplar tal escena. Sino fuera porque el quarterback le apretó el brazo, el tipo estaría besando el suelo y escupiendo sus dientes en esa bonita bufanda.

\- Cálmate. – Declaro tranquilamente sin despegar su vista de la pareja. – Un movimiento en falso y el ratón nos descubre. Recuerda que vinimos a averiguar quién es. Se ve que el muy astuto no quiere que lo reconozcan.

El moreno pensó que tenía sentido, porque tomarse tantas molestias para esconder su identidad, eso significaba que trama algo. Renuente, se zafa de su agarre y cruzándose de brazos se mantiene en su lugar. Sin embargo, aprieta sus puños al contemplar como la baja y no se despega de ella. Inesperadamente suena una estridente canción de heavy metal del celular de Yoichi, quién lo revisa despreocupado. En seguida, se aleja sonriendo arrogante hasta una esquina apartada.

\- ¡Cabrón! – Enuncio molesto el chico con rastras. – ¿A dónde vas? El ratón sigue ahí.

\- Muévete, ya viene el pelotón de entrometidas. – Agon lo mira incrédulo y él se limita a guardar el aparato. – Ordene a uno de mis esclavos seguir a la jodida manager y dice que el chofer del goji está aparcando en el estacionamiento de los miembros ejecutivos. Quédate si quieres que te descubran.

\- Al fin esos idiotas sirven de algo. – Riéndose como de costumbre, lo sigue y se esconden en un pasillo que conecta a los vestidores de los trabajadores.

Pocos minutos después, aparecen Mamori, Julie y Eiko platicando plácidamente e ignorando que son vigiladas por el par demoniaco. Cuando entran al gran salón, se escuchan los estruendosos gritos de una emocionada joven pecosa. Rápidamente corren a la puerta y al abrirla un poco, la descubren presentándoles a sus compañeras japonesas. Al pasar junto a Mamori, el misterioso invitado no duda en abrazarla de tal manera que cuando la inclina hacia abajo, pareciendo que la besaba. Fue el turno del ojiesmeralda de sentirse impotente ante tal escena y antes de azotar la puerta, el moreno con un sonrisa de ironía aprieta su hombro repitiéndole el mismo comentario que él le dijo. Frustrado, no le queda más remedio que darle la razón. Aunque, ambos coincidían en algo, en cuanto descubrieran quien es, era hombre muerto.

A continuación, ellas ayudan al staff con su trabajo y para su desgracia, el desconocido siguió sin mostrar su rostro. Decididos a descubrirlo en plena fiesta, Hiruma idea un plan para no perder tiempo arreglándose y el chico dragón lo aprueba con una sonrisa malévola. Ellos se acercan a recepción solicitando la habitación más lujosa y cuando les pide el pago, el rubio solicita hablar con el gerente. Este al mirar a Hiruma, nervioso le pide lo acompañe a su oficina. En el lugar, el capitán demonio se sienta en la silla principal del escritorio y avienta una foto amenazándolo con delatarlo sino cumplía sus órdenes. En ella se mostraba claramente como el gerente espiaba a sus empleadas cuando se cambiaban de ropa. Aterrado, suplica piedad y que haría lo que sea con tal de conservar su trabajo. El par ríe en complicidad y el hombre suda frío preocupado por lo que vendría.

Media hora después, entran a un lujoso cuarto junto a un cansado gerente que carga bolsas de compras con el logotipo de boutiques de marcas famosas. Habían obligado al gerente a comprarles ropa nueva y rentarles una habitación. El preocupado hombre les pregunta si necesitaban algo y el ojiverde con indiferencia contesta que lo llamara. Entonces se despide inclinándose varias veces y huye de ahí antes de que lo dejen en la quiebra. Cuando al fin están solos, Agon toma algunas bolsas y le dice que tomara un baño. Su compañero sin despegarse de su celular responde con burla que haga lo que quiera siempre que no se vuelva un pez y se adueñe del jacuzzi. Molesto le arroja con cizaña un cojín maldiciéndolo sin descaro, causándole risa al afectado. Así cada uno toma su tiempo para cambiarse, como bien dicen, no serán los primeros pero tampoco los últimos en llegar.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, el invitado misterioso súbitamente las arroja con su equipo para que las vistan y les arreglaran el cabello. Transcurre una hora más y los demás invitados comienzan a llegar, entre ellos el equipo de futbol americano de la Universidad de Enma. Ellos se sentían extraños por asistir a una fiesta de Saikyoudai pero cambiaron de parecer al distinguir a miembros conocidos de otras universidades. Al entrar al salón, Sena y Monta contemplaban admirados como frente al escenario había una pista de baile tenuemente iluminado por series de luces que caían del techo disimulando estrellas en el firmamento. Suzuna emocionada jala del brazo a una linda chica de cabello negro con corte Bob hasta la mitad del cuello, flequillo largo cortado del lado derecho hasta la ceja y mirada ámbar. Ella le señala las mesas adornadas con manteles rojos y acompañadas por hermosas sillas plateadas y centros de mesas con brillantes globos blancos y rojos.

El sitio daba un aire de un tranquilo día de campo ya que la calefacción estaba tan agradable que daban ganas de quitarte el estorboso suéter. Sin embargo, les extraño como separaban a los hombres de las mujeres en la entrada. Del lado izquierdo habían muchos biombos donde jovencitas asustadas eran obligadas a hacer fila y salían con cambios de look radicales. Algunas se veían tan femeninas o sensuales que no creerías que antes llevaban gruesos y sosos abrigos. En cambio del lado derecho había unos cuantos biombos donde simplemente les arreglaban el cabello o les daban algún accesorio para acentuar su ropa. Apenas pensaban en preguntar qué pasaba cuando una voz familiar se escuchó tras de ellos.

\- Bienvenidos, Sena me da gusto verte.

\- Suzuna chérie, que bueno que viniste, al fin un rostro conocido.

\- Gracias por invitarnos Mamori-neechan y... Julie-chan…– Dijo el runinback girándose junto con los demás. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlas lucir tan diferente, de no ser por sus voces no creerían lo que veían.

Anezaki vestía un sexy top halter negro de tirantes delgados que resaltaba su prominente pecho y dejaba entrever un poco de su cintura. Falda corta tipo A plisada color borgoña, sandalias beige de tacón corrido con cinta T, chaqueta motera de cuero borgoña abierta ruffled y unos botines con cordones negros de tacón mediano y grueso para darle un toque rebelde. Además de que su cabello estaba recogido con un moño francés que dejaba al descubierto su blanco y elegante cuello. Por otro lado Julie lleva su cabello recogido hacia el lado derecho en una especie de moño con las puntas onduladas hacia dentro. Vestía un crop top sin mangas azul cielo y decorada con un patrón calico de flores de cerezo. Un short plisado verde esmeralda con un delgado cinturón café claro trenzado de hebilla plateada. Zapatillas d'orsay rosas con una gruesa correa que se ajustaba a su tobillo y tacón de aguja, acentuando su típico estilo femenino pero con un toque sensual.

\- Mamonee, ¿realmente eres tú? – Pregunto la pelinegra emocionada dando una vuelta a su alrededor. – Te ves genial, aunque tú chaqueta me da calor de solo verte. Tú también te ves preciosa Julinee.

\- Gracias, fue idea del invitado especial. Como me pusieron este top tan escotado, fue mi condición para usarla. – Todos confundidos inclinan la cabeza y repiten a unísono invitado especial. – En resumen, tenemos ayuda de América. ¿Y Juri-chan? Creí que vendría.

\- Julie tuvo que quedarse en casa. – Comento Kotaro cepillándose su cabello con su emblemático cepillo navaja. – Su hermana menor esta resfriada.

\- Que mal. – Suspira decepcionada. – Quería enseñarle mis nuevos bocetos a mon homonyme (tocaya en francés). – Monta confundido cruza los brazos observando su alrededor

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Creímos que la fiesta había comenzado.

\- Casi, primero hay que arreglarlos. – La pelirroja toma del brazo de las chicas. – Van a quedar irreconocibles. – Ni siquiera alcanzaron a protestar ya que las llevo a rastras a un biombo separado de los demás.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Kurita asustado. – ¿A dónde llevaron a Suzuna-chan y a Nao-chan?

\- Julie las llevo a cambiarse y ustedes vienen conmigo a arreglarles el cabello. – Ellos la contemplan más desconcertados. – Es una sorpresa, lo sabrán cuando estén listos.

\- Al menos podrías decirnos porque los hombres son miembros de algún equipo de futbol americano de la Liga universitaria. – La ojiazul responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras caminan hacia la dirección contraria de las chicas.

\- Riku, tan perspicaz como siempre. Fue idea de Kana, quería conocer a todos nuestros amigos del campeonato juvenil. Me dio gusto ver sus ganas de socializar con chicos de su edad cuando hicimos la lista de invitados.

\- Cuando la conocí, no quería hablarme al enterarse quién es mi hermano. – Comento Unsui al llegar a un biombo apartado de la fila de hombres. – Siendo ella tan aislada, no entiendo porque también hay tantas chicas. – Anezaki sonríe con cariño.

\- Lo hizo por ustedes. – Todos voltean a verla incrédulos, poniéndola más inquieta. – Sabe que muchos no tienen novia por tantas prácticas y aprovecho la fecha para ayudarlos. Uso la red de información de la compañía del tío Edward y busco chicas universitarias solitarias. Nos hizo invitarlas a la fiesta para también ayudarlas. Teníamos miedo de que no viniera porque creyeran que era un engaño. Por suerte vinieron más de las que esperábamos. – Un sentimiento cálido inundo el corazón de cada uno de ellos y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que la ojiceleste los estima a su manera.

\- Esa yankee resulto ser más linda de lo que pensé, le daría un abrazo pero seguro patearía mi trasero. – Comento risueño Mizumachi, haciendo que rieran a todo pulmón de solo imaginarla dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

Entre plática y plática, el tiempo transcurre rápido y ya que un estilista logra domar la rebelde melena del ex nadador, Mamori los conduce a una mesa con vista al escenario para que esperen a sus amigas. Posteriormente un elegante mesero les sirve algunas bebidas y bocadillos, su trato los hizo sentir algo extraños ya que parecía más una elegante recepción que una fiesta entre amigos. Para el enorme lineman la comida era exquisita pero al ser porciones muy pequeñas, sus compañeros rápidamente toman su parte antes de que su amigo se lo coma todo.

\- Oigan, nos hubieran dejado algo, tengo tanta sed.

\- Permíteme Suzuna-chan. – Dijo Kurita con un pretzel en la boca. – Llamare a un mese...

El joven Ryokan de la nada tose porque la comida se le atora y sus amigos rápidamente voltean para saber qué sucedía, sorprendiéndose por la razón. Monta y Mizumachi escupen su bebida sobre el pobre de Sena, quien se había puesto rojo como tomate. Riku tenía los ojos como platos al igual que Unsui, quien se acaba de levantar y por accidente, tira su vaso al piso. A Kotaro se le cae la mandíbula junto con la galleta que estaba masticando. Sus compañeras lucían tan diferentes que sus cerebros no procesaban las palabras.

Suzuna vestía una blusa chiffon blanca de cuello barco con estampado de flores tropicales plisada que apenas podía cubrir el micro short de mezclilla azul claro que resaltaba sus tonificadas piernas de patinadora. Zapatillas peep toe de plataforma negras con un moño blanco de decoración sobre el empeine. Aunque tiene su pelo corto, se lo peinaron hacia atrás y con más volumen hasta darle un toque atrevido. Por otro lado, Nao usaba un vestido verde menta con estampado geométrico, cintura alta y mangas cortas con volantes que se repetían en el vuelo de la falda. Llevaba el cabello recogido hacia el lado izquierdo con un par de broches plateado con flores de cristal azul marino que le deba un look fresco y suave. Zapatillas café claro con correa y punta puntiaguda y tacón pequeño y delgado que la hacían lucir tan femenina que los chicos a su alrededor estaban nerviosos ante su presencia.

\- Hola. – La animadora mueve su mano frente a los chicos. – ¿Tan mal nos vemos? Fue idea de ese chico. – Cruzando los brazos, saca un poco la lengua. – Al menos el mío me gusto.

\- T-te ves muy lin…da Suzuna-chan. – Comento el joven corredor tartamudeando y ocultando su sonrojo con su flequillo. Apenada, ella desvía su mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Y no es la única. – De pronto Mizumachi se para atrás de la ojiambar barriéndola con la mirada, haciéndola sentir incomoda. – Nao-chan, quien diría que detrás de esa fachada de chica seria se escondía semejante belleza. – De la nada el quarterback le da un golpe en la cabeza y lo empuja a su asiento.

\- No le hagas caso, ya sabes lo tonto que es. – El alto defensa se sienta refunfuñando como niño chiquito, causándole una pequeña risa a la otra pelinegra. – Aunque tiene razón, te ves muy linda. – Sonrojada por la sonrisa sincera del Kongo, toma valor por su nuevo atuendo y tragando duro le habla nerviosa.

\- Gra-cias, sino es mucha molestia…. me gustaría… -

Súbitamente se apagan las pocas luces y un gran reflector se enciende en el escenario. De entre las cortinas aparece un apuesto joven de mirada verde esmeralda y piel blanca caminando con elegancia hasta un micrófono en medio del podio. Al quitarse su sombrero fedora gris oscuro, muestra su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, con un peinado desfilado y flequillo lateral a la derecha sin raya. Vestía una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y sobre esta un blazer azul marino. Pantalones pesqueros de lino azul cielo y mocasines café oscuro decorados con pequeños flecos en la parte delantera del zapato.

\- Ladies and gentlemen. – Su voz es tan aterciopelada que parecía que te acaricia suavemente la nuca. – Sorry, my japanese isn´t good. – Carraspea un poco. – Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos nuestra fiesta San Valentín. Tengo honor presentar nuestra hermosa anfitriona, Kana Wilkinson.

Al ver a ese hombre, muchas chicas suspiraron al oír su voz de barítono y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. De pronto aparece una agitada rubia subiendo cuidadosamente por las escaleras colocadas del lado izquierdo del podio. Su largo cabello rubio platinado estaba recogido con un moño bajo bohemio decorado con una pequeña horquilla plateada de bisutería con forma de gardenia. Su peinado revelaba un pequeño par de aretes plateados de copo de nieve que guardaba con recelo ya que eran la razón por la cual en América la apodaron "ángel de nieve".

Usaba un vestido plisado azul turquesa de hombros descubiertos y mangas Oxford de tres cuartos. Estos se sostenían de su cuello por dos tirantes amarrados en forma de moño de mariposa que resaltaba el escote alineado entre su pecho y espalda. La falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas y al estar partida por el frente, se apreciaba una capa interior conformada por una mini falda blanca con encaje en los bordes. Además de sandalias estilo salón azul marino con la punta abierta, tacón ancho y un nudo marinero en la parte delantera de la correa. A pesar de su mirada gélida, su hermoso atuendo de princesa de cuento de hadas le daba un toque de delicadeza y benevolencia.

Al faltarle dos escalones, su compañero rápidamente se acerca y como todo un caballero, le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a subir. Ya estando en el podio, la encamino hasta el micrófono y besa el dorso de su mano para después alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás. Su acción daba a entender que no se iría a ningún lado ya que no apartaba su mirada de ella.

\- Buenas noches y gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta de San Valentín. – Enuncio con una dulce sonrisa que sonrojo a los nuevos visitantes y extraño a quienes la conocían hasta que su mirada y gestos se vuelven fríos y calculadores. – Esta es la primera vez que lo festejo porque para mí el amor es una liberación de sustancias neuroquímicas como la dopamina y serotonina que alteran nuestro comportamiento y pensamiento al igual que las drogas alucinógenos. – Todos los presentes la miran con la boca abierta dejando un silencio incomodo en el salón. Incluso los estudiantes de Enma estaban en shock cuando escuchan un leve golpe.

\- ¡Mon Dieu! – Declaro indignada la pecosa detrás de ellos dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente. – ¡Esta chica no pude dejar de ser tan nerd un mísero segundo y se divertirse!

\- Calma Julie-chan. – Comento una chica muy bien conocida por ellos. – Tú mejor que nadie la conoce.

\- ¿Juri-chan? – Kotaro sorprendido se para frente a la chica mencionada. – ¿Realmente eres tú? Te ves tan… cambiada.

Ella llevaba un vestido estilo Boho artist con patrones de triángulos y flores en colores verde esmeralda y blanco, tirantes delgados con cuello V decorado con pequeños volantes, cintura alta y mangas en los hombros. Zapatillas open toes café claro con tacón ancho y cintas entrecruzadas y unos aros de plata más pequeños y elegantes que tiempo atrás le regalo la rubia. Sin olvidar que su cabello seguía con un corte pixie, solo que más largo que le daba un aspecto más maduro. Hipnotizado por la apariencia de su amiga de la infancia, el pateador acerca su mano lentamente a una sonrojada peliverde cuando de repente la americana continúa con su discurso.

\- Pese a mi criterio, mi abuela solía decirme que el amor es un sentimiento sincero que todos merecen sentir. Te das cuenta de que estás enamorado cuando sientes como alguien ilumina tu vida con el más mínimo detalle. Puede ser cualquiera...

En eso distingue como Julie voltea sorprendida hacia la entrada donde aparecen los Takekura Construction Babels. Y no fue la única que lo vi, porque Musashi también lo hizo y le saluda levantando cortésmente su mano mientras ella se lo regresa nerviosa sosteniendo su bolso.

\- Como el chico que recién conociste.

Luego observa como Kotaro discretamente se acomoda a un lado de Juri y le toma la mano. Aunque ella rápidamente la aleja, súper roja se arrepiente y le toma por el dedo índice hasta juntarlas por completo y reír con complicidad.

\- Tu amigo de toda la vida.

En seguida ve como Eiko ruborizada se asoma tras los biombos y contempla ilusionada la mesa de los estudiantes de Enma. Se veía claramente que su timidez peleaba con su valentía. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se acercaría a ellos, no por nada él estaba ahí.

\- El chico que admiras.

Después nota como Suzuna mira de reojo a Sena y este al notarlo desvía la mirada sonrojado, causándole una suave risa a la chica. Por lo visto él seguía nervioso pese a que él también la mira de reojo y esconde su sonrisa de ella.

\- El chico que confía ciegamente en ti y te aprecia.

De pronto siente un escalofrió y observa como Agon llega al salón acompañado de un fastidiado Hiruma. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, este sin dudarlo le guiña el ojo con un cinismo que estaba segura que su ceño fruncido era visto por todos.

\- Inclusive la persona que menos imaginas. – Suspira cansadamente hasta que de la nada sonríe cariñosamente. – Yo tengo fe en las palabras de mi abuela y por eso los he convocado. Tomen esta fiesta como una oportunidad para encontrar a su persona especial. Casi todos los invitados son solteros, aprovéchenlo para iniciar alguna conversación y hacer amigos, confió en que les ayude a ganar experiencia. Los cambios de look son un pequeño plus para darles un voto de confianza. Y para que crean en mis palabras, la ropa y accesorios que llevan, considérenlo un regalo. Esto con la condición de que se tomaran algunas fotos para el catálogo Primavera/Verano de la nueva línea de ropa de Rey Valentine. Así que solo me resta decirles, diviértanse y Feliz San Valentín.

Nada más se alejó del micrófono, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Aunque el joven de mirada esmeralda se acerca a la ojiazul asustado, ella lo ignora y camina directamente a la mesa de sus amigos de Enma.

\- Vaya. – Dice Julie aplaudiendo burlonamente. – Por lo visto "Ice Angel" tiene sentimientos.

\- Tengo mis momentos, además dije la verdad, creo en el amor porque gracias a él existo. Mis padres y mis abuelos se amaron mucho y pelearon por mantenerse juntos.

\- Por lo que escuche de Mamonee, tu familia sí que es apasionada. – Declaro Suzuna con una gota en la frente.

\- Más bien son capaces de sacrificar hasta su orgullo por amor. Algo que cierta persona que conozco debería aplicar en sí misma.

Inesperadamente, la rubia empuja con fuerza a su mejor amiga y por sus tacones, da unos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Sorpresivamente aparecen unos fuertes brazos que la sostienen con suavidad de la cintura. Al estar su espalda apoyada en su salvador, su olor se le hizo tan familiar que hasta escuchar su voz, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

\- ¿Estás bien Julie-chan?

La mencionada alza su mirada y al notar la cara preocupada de Musashi, sus ojos se ponen como platos y rápidamente se aparta de él. Para su desgracia, se resbala al pisar la orilla de un mantel y él evitar que caiga atrayéndola hacia él. La pobre chica pasa del pálido al fosforescente en segundos mientras el pateador extrañado por sus reacciones, estrecha su rostro contra su pecho.

\- Buenas noches señorita Kana. – Enuncio Kid inclinando su sombrero acompañado del resto de los Takekura Construction Babels. – Gracias por invitarnos. – La oijiceleste sonriendo educadamente le devuelve el saludo sin perder de vista como el Kicker le habla a la pecosa mientras le acaricia el cabello.

\- Gracias a ustedes por venir, si gustan pueden sentarse en la mesa de al lado. Solo les pediré prestado unos minutos a Musashi-san. – Ellos imaginando a lo que se refería, con una sonrisa de complicidad se dirigen a saludar a los jugadores de Enma. Mientras tanto ella se acerca a la pareja cargando el bolso de la ojiverde.

\- ¿Te duele algo? Dime, estas temblando mucho. Puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos.

\- Es inútil senpai, gruñoncita es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que está feliz de verte. – De pronto para en seco y con una venita en la frente mira retadora a la americana.

\- No me digas así, sabes que lo odio.

\- Entonces como hago para que entiendas. – Empieza a hablarle en francés. – Deja tu orgullo y dile lo que sientes. Aunque no lo demuestre, se ve que le importas. – Súper roja rápidamente se aparta de un desconcertado el moreno que las mira expectante.

\- ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? – Contesta en francés cabizbaja mirando el suelo. – Somos amigos… Solo me ve como la torpe extranjera que conoció por accidente. Hace semanas que me rendí.

\- ¿Dónde quedó la chica que me acosó por meses para ser mi amiga? Si realmente no te importara, no hubieras hecho eso con Eiko-chan. – Ella desvía la mirada frustrada. – Por una vez en tu vida sigue tu propio consejo. Sé sincera contigo misma y da el primer paso, eso nunca te ha detenido.

\- ¿De cuándo acá eres tan atrevida? – Declaró en broma más animada al contemplar el cambio de actitud de su amiga mientras ella con una risilla sarcástica le avienta su bolso.

\- ¡Vendetta! (1) – La pelirroja corre hacia atrás para alcanzarlo hasta que siente su espalda apoyada en un fuerte pecho y un musculoso brazo la toma de la cintura y otro lo atrapa.

\- Oye. – Enunció en japonés roja como un tomate al tener tan cerca al constructor. – Eso ni siquiera es francés, es italiano.

\- Pero entendiste. – Responde también en japonés sonriendo con satisfacción. – Aprovecha está oportunidad que te concedí, no la desperdicies.

\- ¿Pero qué estás planeando? – Pregunto confundida a lo que la mencionada le contesta dando media vuelta.

\- Ya lo verás. – Se detiene en seco para entrever al chico con el rabadilla del ojo. – Musashi-san, Julie tiene un asunto pendiente contigo. Por favor, se amable con ella.

Se despide de ellos con un saludo de mano y se aleja para sentarse con los demás. Fue ahí cuando nota al grupo contemplándolos atentos y les dirige una mirada asesina que los asusta tanto que rápidamente disimulan estar platicando entre ellos. Por su parte, la aprendiz de doctora se aproxima a la mesa y toma una bebida como si nada hubiera pasado. De pronto el pateador le susurra al oído causándole un escalofrío a la chica francesa.

\- Entonces, Julie-chan. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Dice muy calmado mientras la suelta suavemente y le regresa su bolso.

\- Gen-san, yo…. – Nerviosa traga duro sin saber cómo comenzar hasta que decide sacar algo de su bolso. – Admito que no soy de las que siguen costumbres locales pero quise hacer una excepción contigo. - Ruborizada le entrega una pequeña caja roja adornada con un lazo blanco, dentro había chocolates con forma de corazón. – Espero te gusten. – Extrañado se lleva uno a la boca y al ver su cara de preocupación, le dedica una sonrisa sincera.

\- Están muy ricos, gracias.

Por su respuesta la cara de la pecosa se ilumina, causándole un ligero sonrojo. En seguida ambos platican con naturalidad como si un aura rosa los rodeará. Su actitud causa algunas risillas de parte de los dos equipos de fútbol, quienes no creían que la ojiverde se animará a declararse tan sutilmente.

\- Muy bien, Kana-chan. – Se acerca Suzuna con su antenita de parejas vibrando a todo lo que da. – Tu plan de juntar a esos tórtolos fue un éxito. – La ojiceleste con un bufido se ríe cruzando los brazos, asustando a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Ese era todo mi plan? Querida, apenas estoy comenzando.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

(1) Vendetta: Venganza en italiano.


End file.
